Hawkman 2
Hawkman 2 is a 2016 superhero film, based on the DC Comics superhero of the same name. It is the twenty-first installment in the DC Shared Film Universe and the fifth installment of Phase Three. It was directed by Chris McKay and stars Chris Hemsworth, Emilia Clarke, Jared Padalecki, Ben Affleck, Michael Fassbender, Emily Blunt, Max Riemelt, Doug Jones, and Channing Tatum. The film was released on June 17, 2016 to gross $814 million on a $180 million budget. The film ran 133 minutes. The film also received generally positive reviews. The third film in the series, Hawkman 3, will be released in 2019. Synopsis 50 years after the events of the first film, Carter and Shiera continue to work in the shadows as Hawkman and Hawkgirl, using Nth metal to create powerful suits of armor that allows them to do many things. However, they learn that they aren't the only heroes in the world. They meet Ray Palmer/The Atom, an expert on the microverse, an unimaginably small world that is the foundation for everything we know. Palmer trapped David Clinton/Chronos, a time travelling criminal, in the world. However, when Chronos escapes, Carter, Shiera, and Palmer recruit the secret heroes of the world in an attempt to stop him for good. Plot In 1991, Ray Palmer, also known as the Atom, chases down David Clinton using microtech, advanced technology that allows him to shrink at will. Palmer also uses a high-tech suit to not damage his cells. Palmer catches Clinton and adjusts a setting on his suit weapons that makes Clinton disappear. Two years later, in Metropolis, Carter Hall/Hawkman and Shiera Sanders/Hawkgirl act as superheroes, though not to the public. After stopping a criminal and leaving him for the police, they return to their home. However, they are surprised when their landlord threatens to evict them for not paying their rent. Carter is forced to begin looking for a job again. However, while Carter is out the next day, Shiera is visited by Palmer, who asks for her help. Shiera learns that a malfunction in Palmer's suit led to Clinton escaping. Palmer explains that Clinton has super-strength and is an excellent shot, and that he needs her and Carter's help, as they are superheroes themselves. Shiera agrees to help stop Clinton from gaining enough power. Palmer reveals that he plans on creating a team of heroes, as there are many more in the world than just them. In Central City, Jay Garrick/The Flash stops Isaac Bowin/The Fiddler, from mind-controlling half the city. After Bowin is imprisoned, Garrick is found by Shiera, who asks for his help in stopping Clinton. Wesley Dodds/Sandman, Dinah Drake/Black Canary, Kent Nelson/Doctor Fate, Rex Tyler/Hourman are also found, while Shiera informs Carter of what is happening. The eight heroes meet all together in an abandonded laboratory in Ivy Town, where Palmer informs them of all that Clinton can do. He alsom reveals for the first time that Clinton is from 2266, and time travelled here to kill the ancestors of one of his enemies. However, after Palmer stopped him, Clinton was trapped in the past and began searching for a way back to 2243, killing people in the process, until Palmer finally found and arrested him. Carter and Shiera manage to track Clinton to an apartment building, where he is living in the apartment of an elderly lady who has no idea he is there. After a fight which nearly results in the lady's death, Clinton escapes, while Palmer pays for the damage done to the old woman's apartment. Garrick and Dodds fight over Clinton's fate. Dodds believes Clinton should be killed to prevent further damage, as he saw in his dream, while Garrick believes Clinton should be tried the fair way. Palmer breaks up the fight by siding with Garrick, saying they should take him back to his time where he can be arrested with no way to return to their time. However, whilst they were fighting, Carter and Shiera realize Dinah, Nelson, and Rex are gone. The three have gone to kill Clinton, after they sided with Dodds. Palmer stays with Dodds to prevent him from killing Clinton, while Garrick, Carter, and Shiera leave to stop Dinah, Nelson, and Rex from doing the same. The latter three find Clinton attempting a time machine when he is ambused. Dinah nearly kills him by sonic-screaming into his ear, but Shiera arrives at stops her. Carter and Garrick disarm Nelson and Rex as well. Rex's powers ware off, and he must wait an hour before taking another pill. Dinah escapes Shiera's grasp and a fight breaks out. However, as they are fighting, Clinton uses a piece of microtech stolen from Palmer to trap both Dinah and Shiera in the Microverse, and then uses it to return to 2243. Garrick, Carter, Rex, and Nelson return to their base, where they inform Palmer and Dodds of what happened. Palmer realizes he must enter the microverse to retrieve their allies. Palmer sends himself into the world, with Carter backing him up, while Garrick takes himself, Dodds, Nelson, and Rex to 2243 to find Clinton. As they arrive, Clinton reveals he has time to train himself to combat their powers, which he does. They finally subdue him and Garrick prepares to take him back to the past until Nelson uses his magic to strike Clinton's heart. The villain dies as Garrick realizes they betrayed him. Back in 1993, Palmer finds Shiera and Dinah and nearly escape with them until another villain shows up in the microverse. Palmer realizes he never imprisoned anyone else and that someone else has mastered microtech. Palmer and the two women return to Carter, who reunites with Shiera. Garrick runs back to their time, where he reveals Clinton was killed. Nelson, Dodds, and Rex return to 1993 as well using Nelson's magic. Palmer tells them that killing is never the only option and expels them from the team. Dinah, however, realizes the error in her ways and reforms from killing. With Clinton now gone, Palmer, Carter, Shiera, Garrick, and Dinah form the Justice Society, a secret team of superheroes that acts in the shadows. In a mid-credits scene, set in 2016, Carter and Shiera return to the lab, now called the Hall of Justice, which includes a table with eight seats and the two reminisce about old times before closing the doors forever. In a post-credits scene, in 1995, Nelson's helmet begins to overtake him and he attacks Rex and Dodds. Cast *Chris Hemsworth as Prince Khufu/William Stan/Carter Hall/Hawkman *Emilia Clarke as Chay-Ara/Mary Stan/Shiera Sanders/Hawkgirl *Jared Padalecki as Ray Palmer/The Atom *Ben Affleck as Jay Garrick/The Flash *Michael Fassbender as Wesley Dodds/Sandman *Emily Blunt as Dinah Drake/Black Canary *Max Riemelt as Rex Tyler/Hourman *Doug Jones as Kent Nelson/Doctor Fate *Channing Tatum as David Clinton/Chronos Appearances Locations *Metropolis **Hall Apartment *Central City *Ivy Town **Hall of Justice **Brookside Apartments **Clinton's Hideout Events *Battle at Brookside Apartments *Rescue from the Microverse *Battle in 2243 Organizations